The invention relates to a molded-block arrangement for use in forming a ground covering composed of a plurality of molded blocks, which ground covering is designed for the production of humus by composting, for making soil from sewage sludge in a reed basin, for purification of waste water and waste gas, for product storage, or the like.
This general type of molded-block arrangement is known from German Patent (DE-PS) No. 5 51 599. In the case of the molded concrete slab that is described there and that in practice has proven itself in numerous applications, the discharge of air and leakage water is often delayed by fillers and weed growth in the area of the adjacent upper edges of the molded slabs, where only one sloping is provided. However, in the case of some application purposes, such as in the case of horizontal racks, in the case of waste-water and waste-air purification, in the case of the storing and drying of products or the like, an intense and rapid leakage water and air exchange is desirable which, for the indicated reasons, cannot always be carried out in the case of the known molded slabs.
An objective of the invention is to develop a molded-block arrangement of the initially mentioned type in such a way that fillers and weed growth cannot significantly impair the leakage water and air exchange.
In order to achieve this objective, longitudinal grooves are provided at the upper side of the molded blocks, which grooves continue over onto the upper portion at a front lateral side, thereby communicating the air and water to hollow spaces in the block. As a result, each molded block receives an enlarged hollow space that extends through in longitudinal direction and that, by means of the continuous grooves on the top side, becomes accessible over the whole width of the block. As a result a rapid water discharge is ensured as well as an airy storage of the material that collects on the surface of the slab formed by the blocks. It is contemplated to develop the new block either in such a way that only one type of block exists or that two types of blocks exist that in themselves are structured symmetrically. In the case of the latter mentioned embodiment, it is advantageous that both types of blocks, because of their symmetrical construction, are easy to manufacture. The other construction has the advantage that only one and the same block must be used.
Advantageous further features of the preferred embodiment of the invention have the advantage that the whole surface of the ground covering, via the grooves, is connected with passage openings in the blocks so that dead zones that are not accessible to drainage or aeration cannot occur. Certain preferred embodiments have the advantage that also at the edge, between the two block types, only a relatively narrow gap is formed which, however, expands in downward direction by means of sloped areas into recesses that toqether form longitudinal openings that extend parallel to the central passage opening. The ground overing that is developed by means of the new blocks therefore distinguishes itself by a network of channels extending in the longitudinal direction on the ground that lead out into transversely extending channels that, in turn, establish the connection with the longitudinally extending passage openings and longitudinal openings having large cross-sections. The new molded-block arrangement is therefore particularly suitable as a sifting and aerating block arrangement that can be used for area composting, for coarse-substance separation of aqueous solutions, such as of sewage sludge or the like, but also in the case of waste-gas purification. It is also advantageous that at the ground surface no transversely extending collecting channels must be provided. The new molded-block arrangement is therefore also suitable for making soil out of sewage sludge in a reed basin.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.